


Puede haber sido eso...

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay mucha gente y muchos gritos y muchos abrazos y mucho de todo. Así es la familia Weasley/Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puede haber sido eso...

** Puede haber sido eso… **

 

Hay mucha gente y muchos gritos y muchos abrazos y mucho de todo. Así es la familia Weasley/Potter.

 

Scorpius cree que nunca va a dejar de sentirse un intruso en esa familia. Alguien ajeno que no encajará nunca en ese micromundo que la familia mayoritariamente pelirroja ha creado.

 

No es que se queje. Todo lo contrario. Ama a su familia pero le hubiese gustado un poco más de efusividad en las muestras de afecto. Es decir, sabe que sus padres lo aman, pero lo hacen de una forma más… tranquila.

 

Por eso le encanta llegar a la casa de los Weasley y que Molly le de un abrazo rompe huesos y le diga lo delgado que está, que Arthur le comente sobre su nuevo descubrimiento sobre los muggles, que George, junto a Fred y Roxanne, le muestre los últimos inventos de Sortilegios Weasley… y así podría seguir deteniéndose en cada uno de los miembros de esa numerosa familia.

 

¿Qué cómo terminó siendo _algo así como_ parte de los Weasley?

 

Bueno, digamos que ayudó _comprometerse_ con Albus Potter, ser el mejor amigo de Lily Potter y ser adoptado como hermano por James Potter.

 

Si, puede haber sido eso…

 

FIN


End file.
